


Pirate's Promise

by sunlightjoong



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: ATEEZ (Band) Are Pirates, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Hongjoong is a sweetheart, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, No Smut, Recovery, Trust Issues, it gets better tho, poor baby, wooyoung suffers a lot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-16 05:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21266135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlightjoong/pseuds/sunlightjoong
Summary: In which Hongjoong and his crew become Wooyoung's pirates in shining leather.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first story on this website, please be kind to me~
> 
> I hope you enjoy my story!
> 
> tw// mentioned elements of rape/ sexual content

Laying on the bed was utterly suffocating. I stared at the ceiling, body tense, as I waited. This was always the worst part of the whole ordeal. Waiting for the next person to enter was like waiting for a bullet to pierce your back; agonizing to the point that you crave to get it over with than wait another minute. At least when someone was here I could block everything out, but what do I do when there is only silence ringing in my ears?

Suddenly I heard voices outside the door. My father's rough tone and a stranger's voice bled together as my breathing quickened. They would come in at any second and I had to prepare myself for the worst, as I always did when Father sent a new customer in. The door opened, quietly, but I still heard it. I shut my eyes, holding my breath as I sensed the person nearing my bed. I readied myself for a slap or something of that nature, but it never came. Instead, a soft caress of my hair shocked me into letting out a small squeak of air. No one has ever touched me so gently.

I opened my eyes slowly and cautiously, only to see an eye staring back at me. A single eye. Where the other eye was supposed to be, there was a black eyepatch in its place. He was a pirate. Upon further observation, his lips were curled into a gentle smile that made my chest feel warm but terrified at the same time, and his hair was dyed bright red.

"Don't worry, I'm not here to hurt you." He whispered, his soft voice almost making me shiver. I stared at him, too shocked and still scared to say anything. Half of the people that come in here still start with that sentence. He could be tricking me just like the others. He was a pirate after all, who knows what kind of things he would put me through. That very thought made hot tears prick the corners of my eyes. 

As if he senses my distress, he backs up a few steps before clearing his throat and whispering to me once again.

"Don't be afraid. I'm only here to help you get out of this place. Quickly now, stand up and put this on." He said quietly, holding out a set of clothes. I stared at them for a few seconds before looking back up at him again. Was he serious? His expectant expression told me it was true. I looked back down at the clothes in his hand, contemplating it for a second before shakily sitting up and reaching out to take the clothes from his hands. I made sure to not let my skin make contact with his. 

"Take as much time as you need. The man outside thinks we'll be doing stuff in here all night." He tells me, casting a glance at the door. The sentence makes me flinch. A shudder runs down my back. The man sends me a sorry look.

"I didn't mean it like that, kid. I'm here to get you out of this place." He says gently. I didn't make eye contact with him, his tone of voice making me nervous. Who could ever be that kind? Certainly not anyone I've ever met in my life. 

I stood still for a few moments. He stood there, staring at me. I hesitated, my eyes flickering up to his face.

"What's the matter?" He asked. My eyes shot to the floor.

"Could you... please... turn around? Just f-for a moment w-while I change clothes." My voice came out hoarse and shaky and fiery flames licked my throat. I was confused as to why it hurt so much when it occurred to me that I must have screamed too much last night. The man's voice breaks through the thought and brings me back to reality.

"Ah, right. I'm sorry. Here-" He promptly turns around and faces the door. I relaxed a tiny bit and moved to take off my shirt. Moving too quickly sent shocks of pain up my body, causing me to whimper quietly a few times. The man never once turned around though, which I was thankful for. 

Finally, I had changed into the clothes, which felt oddly nice on my skin. I cherished the warmth and clean material for a moment before clearing my throat.

"U-Uh.. 'm done, sir."I rasped. He turned to face me and I instantly moved my gaze to the floor. 

"Okay. Do you want to bring anything with you?" He asked me. I just shook my head no. 

"Father never lets me have anything of my own," I whispered. There was a moment of silence, and out of curiosity, I took a quick glance up at the man. His eye held an emotion I've never seen directed at me. Pity. I looked back at the floor again.

"The man that runs this... He's your father?" I nodded slowly, playing with the hem of the borrowed shirt. 

"Dear God... Who does that to their own son... If I ever get my hands on him I'll wring his dirty little neck I swear-" His tone of voice made me flinch, taking a step back.

"Hey... I'm sorry. I'm not mad at you... It's just... I feel terrible for you. But don't worry. I'm breaking you out of here, now. You won't ever have to endure this ever again. Pirate's promise." He stated firmly. My chest felt warm again. What is this feeling? 

"Tha-" I started to answer, but got cut off by the door slamming open. I snapped my head up to make eye contact with my Father's furious eyes. 

"What the hell did you say you were gonna do with my money making whore?" His loud voice growls. The pirate has a malicious glint in his eye when he looks up at my Father.

Suddenly I feel so much panic and fear that I get light-headed and start to sway. I heard the pirate shout loudly, and I saw hands reaching towards me. The last thing I see is a man with bright blue hair hit my Father over the head before I fall to the floor and my vision goes dark.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a longer chapter this time. Please leave comments if you like the story! <3

I could feel myself drifting in and out of consciousness for who knows how long. I felt drained and weak, but I also felt calm and safe. I could feel arms holding me up. Was someone carrying me? Everything was fuzzy and muffled-sounding. I blinked my eyes open to see the face of the pirate who was going to save me. He was definitely carrying me. His eyes were focused ahead of him and his arms were curled tightly under my back and behind my knees.

I watched him as he carried me. He was concentrating hard on weaving through buildings. The town that I lived in but had never actually explored was moving past us in a blur. He was taking me somewhere. Where was he taking me? Suddenly I became very aware of my surroundings. He was heading for the sea. Was he taking me onto his ship? 

I tried to move my head and look around, but an aching pain in my neck made me halt. I let out a small noise of discomfort. The pirate looked down at me.

"Hey, kid. Don't worry, I'm taking you to my ship. It's safe there. Your father managed to do some damage to you and me both, but Yunho managed to hold him back to let us get away. Try to stay awake until we get to the ship. My crew is there, they will help you." He told me, returning his eyes to what was ahead of him. 

I barely heard him though. I felt light-headed and closed my eyes, praying that this crew of his would be as kind as he was. 

\---------------------------------------------

The next time I woke, I was in a bed, with hands on my neck. Oh God, I still have to deal with customers. Immediately I snapped my eyes open and sprung away from the hands that were touching me, looking up to see a man with light brown hair and a birthmark near his eye staring back at me in alarm. 

He opened his mouth to say something and proceeded to reach for me, causing me to scream loudly and fall backward off the bed that I was sitting on. 

"Hey, it's okay I was only trying to-" He started in a deep yet soft voice, but I didn't listen to him as he advanced toward me again. I scrambled away from him as quickly as possible. I have to escape.

The door opened quickly and someone rushed in. He had blonde hair and a panicked look on his face.

"Hey, what happened? I heard him scream-" I didn't get to hear the end of his sentence as I got up and dashed past him out of the door, breathing quickly. I looked around to see that it was indeed, a pirate ship. Run, just run. If you have to jump into the ocean and drown, then so be it. Anything to avoid another customer. I can't go through it anymore.

I started heading for the side of the ship, fully intending to haul myself up and over the edge. 

"Yo Mingi! Grab him!" Someone hollered. I heard footsteps stomping behind me, making my heart pound in fear as I grabbed the side of the ship, starting to climb up. I can't let them catch me, please please don't let them catch me.

I screamed when someone wrapped their arms around my waist and yanked me back, causing me to crash into them and both of us to fall onto the floor. I let out a yelp at the harsh contact, scrabbling to find anything to pull me away from this person who denied me my freedom.

"Dude! You didn't have to injure him more!" Someone panted from behind me. 

"Sorry, kid." The man gripping me said. His voice was close to my ear, but he was trying to stand up. I tried to take this chance to wrench away from him. 

"Hey! Get him!" The man with blonde hair screeched.

I screamed again, louder this time, as the man pulled me closer into his chest. His arms were wrapped around my stomach. I needed to get out of this position. Not safe. Not safe. Not safe.

"Mingi! What the hell are you trying to kill him?!" The other man exclaimed, making me flinch. I looked at his angry face and started to cry. I went unnoticed. 

"How else was I supposed to stop him from throwing himself off the side of the ship? Point my finger at him and tell him no?" The man holding me, Mingi, retorted. By now, tears were streaming down my cheeks as I struggled against his hold on my middle.

"Well, you could've-" The other man started to say something before he got cut off.

"San! Mingi! What do you think you're doing?"A familiar voice cut through the argument. I look up and see the pirate that saved me. Or so I thought. It seems like he only wanted me to be a slave for his loud and obnoxious crew. 

"The kid tried to run so we had to chase him down." The man called Mingi said. I shrunk into myself when everyone's gaze fell on me. I gave one more weak tug against Mingi's grip before I hid my face with my free arm. 

"You couldn't have been more gentle? Look what you did to him! You're scaring the absolute hell out of him!" The man roared. 

"Sorry, Captain Hongjoong." They both mumbled together. 

"Hey, kid... Are you alright? I'm sorry that my crew scared you." I uncovered my face as the man, that I now knew as Hongjoong, crept closer and stood in front of me. 

"You... You only want me as a slave for your crew..." I mumbled angrily. I tried another time to push Mingi's arms off of me, but he had an iron grip. 

"Oh God, no! My crew and I would never use you or anyone else like that. I brought you here so you could be safe. No one here will hurt you." He said, looking horrified at what I accused him of. I barely believed him.

"When I woke up, someone had their hands on my neck. No one ever touches me there unless they are about to use my body." I choked out. There was a pause. 

"You must mean Yeosang. He wasn't trying to do anything to you. He's our saw-bones. Our doctor, if you will. He was trying to assess the damage that... that your Father did to your neck. He managed to pass Yunho and immediately started going crazy on you. Managed to give you a few nasty hits and wrap his hands around your neck before Yunho took him down." Hongjoong told me. I stared at him in shock. They really did save me. No one else has ever stopped Father from beating me.

I began to tear up again, but this time, it wasn't out of fear. 

"Hey, no, don't cry! It's alright. I promise that Yeosang or anyone else on this ship of mine would ever hurt you. You don't have to worry about anything that you went through with your Father." He insisted. I rubbed my eyes and nodded, still crying. It was so overwhelming to have one person, and possibly more, actually show a bit of care toward me. 

"Mingi, let him go now," Hongjoong said. Mingi hesitated for a second before slowly releasing me. Hongjoong offered his hand to me. 

"Will you come with me? To Yeosang. He will take care of your wounds and Seonghwa will cook something for you. You can eat it and we can all get to know each other better." He says reassuringly. I slowly reached my hand up and slid it into his. His hand was rough but warm. His grip didn't send shudders down my back like all the other men's hands did. It felt calming, and inviting. Safe. 

He sent a smile my way, and for the first time in years, I gave a small smile back.


End file.
